CATCH
by lychee9900
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATE] Haechan hanya ingin mengejar impiannya sebagai pemanah. Namun kepingan memori 5 tahun yang lalu membuat ia menanggung dosa pada Mark dan membuat ia kehilangan semua yang telah diraihnya. MarkHyuck / MarkChan story. Review please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : CATCH**

 **Chapter : 1 of …**

 **Author : lychee9900**

 **Rate : Fiction T**

 **Genre : Brothership, Bromance, Tragedy, Family**

 **Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

 **Warning : OOC. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haechan menjatuhkan dirinya begitu saja pada sofa panjang di ruang tamunya. Fisik dan mentalnya terasa sangat lelah, dan mungkin ini adalah titik terendahnya. Seharian ini, ah tidak, dua minggu ini ia berlatih keras untuk kompetisi memanah tingkat nasional yangmengharuskannya untuk berlatih gila-gilaan. Haechan bukanlah atlet pendatang baru. Ia sudah menekuni bidang ini sejak di sekolah menengah pertama lalu berlanjut sampai sekarang ia berada di tingkat kedua sekolah menengah atas.

Ya, memanah adalah salah satu kemampuan dan impian terbesarnya. Seakan-akan memanah sudah menjadi bagian dari sel-sel dalam darahnya.

Keluarga Haechan sendiri tidak mempunyai darah dan jiwa atlet. Ayahnya bekerja di perusahaan bisnis terbesar di Jepang yang memaksanya untuk tinggal jauh dari anak-anak dan istrinya, meski ia selalu menyempatkan untuk menyisakan waktu selama tiga atau empat bulan untuk kembali ke Seoul. Lalu ibu dari Haechan hanyalah pemilik beberapa butik dan bisnisnya sudah berkembang cukup besar.

Lalu darimana Haechan mendapatkan jiwa atletnya? Jawabannya tidak ada. Kakak satu-satunya, Lee Taeyong merupakan mahasiswa jurusan seni. Meski Haechan sempat ditentang karena menjadi atlet mempunyai resiko tinggi untuk fisiknya nanti namun ketika Haechan membuktikan dirinya dengan berbagai penghargaan telah banyak yang sudah diraihnya, ia mendapat ijin kedua orang tuanya.

"Haechan-ah... lebih baik kau segera mandi dan beristirahat di kamarmu. Saya akan membangunkanmu ketika Taeyong dan Nyonya sudah datang."

Suara itu adalah suara Joohyuk, ketua pelayan dirumahnya dan salah satu tangan kanan terbaik ayahnya. Ia baru saja muncul dari dapur untuk membantu beberapa pelayan lain. Pria yang sebenarnya hanya beberapa tahun lebih muda dari ayahnya itu sudah bekerja dan mengabdi di keluarganya bahkan sebelum Haechan lahir.

Joohyuk hanya memaklumi saja ketika remaja berusia 16 tahun itu tidak menyahutnya apalagi mendengarnya. Haechan sudah tertidur dan ia sudah hapal jika anak itu akan sulit dibangunkan jika sudah kelelahan.

Johyuk baru saja ingin mengangkat tubuh si bungsu namun sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Biar aku saja."

Joohyuk jelas terkejut bukan main ternyata tangan itu adalah milik sang kepala keluarga, Lee Yonghwan.

"Mengapa Anda tidak mengabarkan saya untuk menjemput Anda, Tuan? Saya tidak tahu jika Anda sudah pulang dari Tokyo secepat ini."

Yonghwan hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku ingin memberi kejutan dengan membawa mereka untuk makan diluar tapi ternyata istriku dan Taeyong belum pulang dan sepertinya Haechan kelelahan."

Joohyuk ingin menahan Yonghwan untuk tidak perlu menggendong Haechan ke kamarnya namun Yonghwan menolak dan berkata tidak apa-apa. Hingga akhirnya sebagai pelayan ia hanya bisa mengekor di belakang tuannya.

Haechan benar-benar tidak terbangun ketika tubuhnya diangkat. Faktanya, selain ia kelelahan, Haechan termasuk heavy sleeper yang tentu saja sangat sulit dibangunkan.

"Huh? Apakah Haechan diet? Ia jauh lebih ringan dari terakhir kali aku menggendongnya?"

Joohyuk hanya terkekeh. "Kapan anda terakhir kali menggendongnya, Tuan?"

"Aku sering menggendongnya sejak kecil ketika ia ketiduran seperti ini. Namun sepertinya terakhir aku menggendeongnya sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, saat libur musim dingin. Aku bahkan masih ingat saat itu tubuhnya sangat berisi apalagi dengan lemak di perut dan pipinya."

Yonghwan lalu membaringkan putranya yang padahal tingginya sudah hampir melampaui dirinya.

"Apakah ia selalu seperti ini?"

Joohyuk mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksud anda, Tuan?"

"Apakah Haechan selalu jatuh kelelahan seperti ini? Jari-jari tangannya juga penuh bekas luka lecet dan memar. Apakah ia selalu seperti ini?" Yonghwan menatap putra bungsunya penuh khawatir. "Karena kesibukanku, ia selalu luput dari perhatianku."

"Luka memar dan lecet seperti ini... sudah biasa untuknya karena ia adalah seorang atlet. Meski ia sudah memakai sarung tangan pengaman, namun tangannya tetap akan terluka jika ia terus memaksakan dirinya untuk berlatih. Ini semua karena kompetisi yang akan ia ikuti sudah semakin dekat waktunya, Tuan."

"Aku mengerti, Joohyuk-ah. Besok ingatkan aku untuk pergi menemui dokter Ahn untuk memintakan resep suplemen dan vitamin yang cocok untuknya. Haechan perlu stamina yang baik sebagai atlet."

Yonghwan membetulkan letak selimut anaknya, ia tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap pelan rambut cokelat tua itu.

"Istirahatlah dengan baik, Haechan-ie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mark, kau yakin tidak ingin pulang bersama kami?"

Remaja laki-laki dengan handuk kecil di lehernya yang dipanggil Mark itu hanya tersenyum saja pada ajakan Kangmin, teman sekelasnya.

"Haechan bilang ia ingin menemuiku setelah latihan. Kau duluan saja, Kangmin-ah."

Setelah berpisah dengan Kangmin, Mark lalu duduk sebentar di bangku dekat lapangan basket.

Mark adalah seorang siswa yang berada di sekolah yang sama dengan Haechan, atau lebih tepatnya ia sudah bersama-sama dengan anak itu bahkan sejak duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Hanya saja, ia tentu saja setahun lebih tua dari Haechan.

Faktanya, Mark itu tidak terlalu mengingat bagaimana ia bisa mengenal Haechan. Seingatnya, saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di Korea Selatan saat berumur 10 tahun, saat itu ia belum terlalu fasih berbicara bahasa Korea karena meski ia berdarah murni Korea namun sejak kecil ia lahir dan berkembang di Kanada, ia lupa dengan bahasa yang seharusnya menjadi bahasa pertamanya. Mark lupa apa sisanya, yang jelas setelah itu ia bisa begitu akrab dengan Haechan dengan mudah.

Mungkin memang Mark bukan pengingat memori yang baik, rutuknya sendiri.

" _ **Murk hyuuunngg~ bisakah kau tunggu aku di gedung belakang sekolah? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu ^^"**_

Mark kembali membuka ponselnya lebih tepatnya membuka lagi sms dari nomor tak dikenal. Ia yakin sekali pesan itu dari Haechan karena anak itu selalu memanggilnya "Murk". Mark pikir, Haechan mengganti nomornya.

"Baiklah, dimana anak itu sekarang. Mengapa ia ingin bicara di tempat ini? Bukannya hari ini dia ada latihan memanah?" ia bermonolog setelah tiba di sebuah tempat yang dimaksud Haechan.

Mark menatap sekeliling gedung itu. Ia tidak tahu itu adalah gedung apa. Seingatnya, gedung itu hanya gedung kosong yang pernah terbakar lima tahun yang lalu dan pemerintah sepertinya tidak berniat untuk merenovasi atau menghancurkannya. Sekarang tempat itu mempunyai sejarah sendiri karena sering dijadikan tempat syuting film atau pemotretan.

Mark menatap sebal layar ponselnya, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelepon anak itu melalui nomor mengirimnya sms satu jam yang lalu.

"Huh? Nomornya tidak aktif?" Mark menggigit bibirnya, ia benar-benar cemas sekarang. Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada anak itu? Bagaimana jika ia tersesat? Terluka? Atau mungkin lebih buruk lagi?

Namun semua kecemasan Mark hilang setelah ia menelepon nomor Haechan yang sebelumnya. Ia sempat panik saat panggilan pertama tidak diangkat, namun Mark menghembuskan nafas lega ketiga panggilan berikutnya diangkat oleh si pemilik.

"Yak! Kupikir kau mengganti nomormu?"

Mark berdecak sebal ketika yang didengarnya sekarang suara lenguhan tidak jelas dari seberang.

"Kau dimana, huh? Apa kau tertidur? Kau bilang ingin menemuiku."

" _ **Apa... yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan hyung..."**_

"Aish! Kau ini baru bangun tidur ya?!"

" _ **Iya, aku lelah sekali. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti. Bahuku sungguh sakit."**_

"Jika kau sedang lelah, kenapa kau mengirimiku sms untuk menyuruhku datang ke gedung kosong di belakang sekolah?! Aku juga lelah karena latihan basket dan kenapa—"

" _ **Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan, hyung?"**_

"Kau membuatku menunggu lama di gedung ini, Lee Haechan." Mark menggerutu sebal.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Halo? Haechan-ah, kau masih disana?"

" _ **Hyung, sebaiknya kau—"**_

 _Pip!_

"Ah sial. Baterai ponselku habis." Mark semakin menggerutu kesal. "Baiklah-baiklah, sebaiknya aku menunggu karena pasti dia datang kesini."

Mark kemudian membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan bola basket didalamnya. Gedung kosong itu cukup luas, ia akan menghabiskan waktu menunggunya dengan bermain basket disitu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Panik.

Panik.

Panik.

Kata itu memenuhi isi kepala Haechan sekarang. Setelah panggilannya dengan Mark terputus dan ketika ia mencoba untuk menghubunginya lagi, ponsel seniornya itu sepertinya tidak aktif.

Haechan dengan cepat segera turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari menuruni tangga. Ia tidak mempedulikan penampilannya yang kusut dan berantakan dengan celana training hitam dan kaos lengan pendek berwarna biru gelap.

"Akh!" ia hampir saja jatuh tersungkur dari anak tangga terakhir jika saja sepasang lengan dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Kau mau kemana?"

Haechan membulatkan matanya. "A-appa?"

"Iya, kau ini sebenarnya mau kemana Haechan-ie?"

Haechan segera bangkit dan kembali panik. "A-aku akan segera kembali, Appa."

Sang ayah hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung ketika Haechan sudah pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Nafasnya terengah-engah karena fisiknya yang sudah lelah dipaksa untuk terus berlari secepat mungkin, sebentar lagi Haechan akan tiba di tempat yang Mark maksud. Ia sudah benar-benar panik dan takut terjadi sesuatu pada teman masa kecilnya itu.

Setelah ini ia ingin berterimakasih pada ibunya yang memutuskan untuk menyekolahkannya di sekolah yang jaraknya tak cukup jauh dari rumahnya.

Haechan sudah tiba di gedung kosong itu, ia berteriak sekencang mungkin agar Mark mengetahui keberadaannya.

"HYUNG! MARK HYUNG!"

Mark diam-diam tersenyum karena ia kagum dengan Haechan yang langsung berlari menemuinya disini.

"K-kau... hahh.. hahh.. hyung!" Haechan langsung berjongkok beberapa meter dari Mark sambil memegang dadanya dan mengatur nafasnya. Ia tidak pernah berlari secepat ini sebelumnya.

Mark akhirnya menghentikan permainan bola basketnya dan membiarkan bolanya menggelinding menjauhinya. Ia kemudian menghampiri anak lelaki yang begitu kelelahan itu.

"Kau tidak perlu sampai berlari seperti ini lagi, kau bahkan berlari kurang dari tujuh menit." Mark ikut berjongkok didepan Haechan dan memegang kedua bahunya.

Namun dalam sepersekian detik ketika Mark menyentuh kedua bahunya, sesuatu yang sangat cepat melintas diatas kepala mereka.

 _ **TTSAAKK!**_

Haechan yang mengetahui benda apa yang barusan melewatinya refleks segera meraih lengan Mark dan menariknya untuk segera lari.

"Yak! Haechan!"

Mark mencoba menatap ke belakang, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang membuat keduanya harus berlari. Namun ia tidak bisa melihatnya karena Haechan terus menariknya untuk tetap berlari.

"Haechan-ah!" lalu Mark terpaksa menghentikan tarikan pada lengannya sehingga membuat keduanya berhenti tepat di gang kompleks perumahan mereka. Mereka sudah cukup jauh berlari dari gedung tersebut.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Mengapa kau menarikku untuk berlari?"

Haechan menatap dalam mata Mark yang tampak panik namun kebingungan.

"K-kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Huh? Melihat apa?"

Haechan menghela nafas kasar.

"Dengar, ya. Aku tidak mengerti sesuatu apa yang harus kulihat sehingga membuatmu panik dan berlari seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud karena tidak ada siapapun di gedung tadi. Kau yang tiba-tiba menarikku untuk berlari, Haechan."

Haechan kembali menghela nafasnya yang belum teratur. Ia jadi dibuat bingung pula.

"Haechan-ah, sepertinya kelelahanmu sudah sangat ekstrim. Kau sangat aneh hari ini, mengirimiku sms, memintaku untuk bertemu di gedung tua itu namun kau malah ketiduran dan kita yang berakhir dengan berlari untuk menghindari sesuatu yang bahkan tidak jelas, apakah kau yakin kau tidak berhalusinasi?"

Haechan hanya mendengar omelan itu tanpa membalas apapun karena ia sedikit tidak fokus. Kedua tangannya yang bergetar menyentuh kepalanya yang berdenyut karena berlari kencang dua kali.

"Sepertinya benar. Kau tampak begitu kelelahan. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Mark merangkul bahunya namun Haechan justru menampiknya.

"Blok kompleks rumah kita berbeda, hyung. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku tahu kau juga lelah."

Percakapan mereka sore itu berakhir begitu saja. Mark hanya bisa menatap punggung Haechan yang semakin lama semakin menjauhi pandangannya.

"Apa dia marah padaku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak suka makanannya?"

Haechan yang tahu jika pertanyaan yang dilontarkan ibunya itu untuknya hanya bisa diam, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak nafsu makan, eomma."

Remaja itu lalu merengut ketika ayahnya meletakkan beberapa potong daging dalam piringnya.

"Kau butuh tambahan protein karena kau seorang atlet. Habiskan dagingnya."

"Appa benar, kau itu seorang atlet jadi kau harus tetap membuat tubuhmu sehat. Saat kau pulang tadi kau bahkan tampak pucat seperti mayat hidup." Anak sulung keluarga itu, Taeyong ikut berbicara.

Haechan tidak menjawab apapun. Ia memang sedang lelah, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya menjadi tak nafsu makan. Entah kenapa pikirannya sedang sangat berantakan karena kejadian sore itu.

Kejadian yang baginya sangat mengerikan.

Tidak ada percakapan lagi dari keluarga Lee itu. Selanjutnya hanya ada suara sendok dan garpu yang berdenting dengan piring.

.

.

.

.

Haechan sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang. Ini pukul satu malam dan matanya sunguh tidak bisa dipaksa untuk tidur. Ia berani bersumpah kakinya sedikit pegal dan tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah. Namun kepalanya benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti berpikir.

" _Dengar, ya. Aku tidak mengerti sesuatu apa yang harus kulihat sehingga membuatmu panik dan berlari seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud karena tidak ada siapapun di gedung tadi. Kau yang tiba-tiba menarikku untuk berlari, Haechan."_

Kalimat dari Mark terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

" _Haechan-ah, sepertinya kelelahanmu sudah sangat ekstrim. Kau sangat aneh hari ini, mengirimiku sms, memintaku untuk bertemu di gedung tua itu namun kau malah ketiduran dan kita yang berakhir dengan berlari untuk menghindari sesuatu yang bahkan tidak jelas, apakah kau yakin kau tidak berhalusinasi?"_

"Tidak... aku tidak berhalusinasi..."

Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya lagi, ia merapatkan selimutnya hingga menutupi lehernya

"Kenapa semua ini begitu de javu..."

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia terbangun lalu terduduk.

"Tidak, aku tidak berhalusinasi. Jelas-jelas aku melihat benda itu! Aku melihat sebuah panah melintas diatas kepalaku dan nyaris saja mengenai kepala Mark hyung jika saja dia tidak ikut berjongkok di hadapanku!" ia bermonolog sambil mencengkeram bantalnya.

"Mark hyung tidak melihatnya karena aku langsung menariknya untuk berlari..."

Haechan kini mencengkeram rambutnya sendiri. Ia yakin dan ia sadar jika ia tidak salah melihat. Objek yang dilihatnya sore itu adalah sebuah panah yang membuatnya refleks menarik Mark untuk lari.

Ia langsung mencari ponselnya dan menelepon Mark.

" _ **Ha—"**_

"Kau bilang tadi siang aku mengirimimu sms? Untuk pergi ke gedung itu?"

" _ **Astaga, Haechan-ah... apa kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa?"**_

"Jam satu malam, aku tahu."

Suara kekehan terdengar di seberang. _**"Suaramu judes sekali sih. Untung saja aku belum tidur jadi aku tidak marah padamu yang menelepon di jam—"**_

"Hyung aku sedang serius. Kirimkan screenshot pesan yang kau maksud tadi siang dalam waktu dua menit atau aku tidak akan berbicara lagi padamu."

 _ **PIP!**_

Haechan menjatuhkan punggungnya di ranjangnya sambil menghitung detik-detik notifikasi ponselnya.

Hingga kurang dari semenit kemudian pesan Mark di kakaotalknya sedikit mengejutkannya. Terlampir screenshot yang ia inginkan dan disusul notifikasi beruntun. Mark menambahkan pesan lain.

" _ **Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau memintaku untuk screenshot pesan ini..."**_

" _ **Tidurlah... aku tidak mau kau sakit."**_

" _ **Jangan lupa mimpikan aku~~~~~"**_

" _ **Good night my full sun^^"**_

Haechan tersenyum hangat dengan pesan manis itu. Namun ia tidak berniat membalas pesan itu. Sekarang waktunya memeriksa screenshot pesan misterius itu.

" _ **Murk hyuuunngg~ bisakah kau tunggu aku di gedung belakang sekolah? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu ^^"**_

 **DEG.**

"Ti-tidak mungkin."

Ia membaca ulang pesan itu.

Haechan langsung turun dari kasurnya. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna biru langit dari kolong kasurnya.

Benda yang diambilnya tersebut adalah sebuah ponsel yang hampir sama seperti miliknya sekarang, hanya saja layarnya sudah tergores dan sedikit retakan. Namun ponsel itu masih berjalan dengan baik ketika ia menyalakannya.

Haechan langsung membuka pesan terkirim pada ponsel lamanya itu. Ponsel tersebut adalah ponsel miliknya lima tahun yang lalu.

" _ **Murk hyuuunngg~ bisakah kau tunggu aku di gedung belakang sekolah? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu ^^"**_

Pesan itu adalah pesan yang sama yang pernah dikirimnya lima tahun yang lalu, pesan untuk Mark hyung-nya. Namun pesan itu kembali dikirimkan lagi setelah lima tahun berlalu pada Mark dengan nomor asing.

Kedua pesan yang dikirimkan di tahun berbeda itu benar-benar mirip, seperti sengaja disalin lalu dikirimkan kembali.

Haechan melihat tanggal tepatnya ketika ia mengirimkan pesan itu, lima tahun yang lalu.

 **Terkirim pada tanggal 12 April 2012**

Tangannya semakin bergetar. Namun Haechan refleks melihat tanggal hari ini pada ponsel miliknya.

 **12 April 2017.**

"Ti-tidak!"

"TIDAK! INI BUKAN AKU! TIDAAAKKKK!"

Haechan membanting kedua ponsel miliknya ke kolong kasur. Ia berteriak histeris sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya memberikan respon yang luar biasa histeris.

Berbagai ingatan masa lalunya yang kelam langsung memenuhi isi kepalanya. Ia menutup kedua mata dan telinganya ketika suara-suara ledakan dan teriakan memilukan menghantui pikirannya.

"AAAAKKHH!"

 _ **BRAK!**_

"HAECHAN!"

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan kasar dan sontak Taeyong langsung meraih tubuh adiknya yang panik histeris.

"TIDAK! ITU BUKAN AKU! BUKAANN!"

"Haechan! Kau kenapa?! Haechan, sadarlah!"

Di belakang, kedua orang tua mereka dan juga Johyuk langsung menghampiri keduanya.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?"

Taeyong sendiri tidak mampu menjawab apapun karena ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada adik satu-satunya itu. Ia hanya bisa memeluk Haechan yang menangis ketakutan.

Suasana kembali mencekam ketika Taeyong merasa tangisan adiknya berhenti dan Haechan menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya padanya.

"Haechan-ah!"

Haechan lebih memilih untuk tenggelam ketika kegelapan mengambil kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

HAAAIIIII hehe aku author newbie, ini cerita pertamaku yang castnya markhyuck^^ aku gatau ini bakal end di chapter berapa wkwk. Tolong reviewnya yaaa~

 **DELETE or NEXT?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : CATCH**

 **Chapter : 2 of …**

 **Author : lychee9900**

 **Rate : Fiction T**

 **Genre : Brothership, Bromance, Tragedy, Family**

 **Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

 **Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. Need Reviews, please?^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang wanita membawa sebuah nampan dengan mangkuk berisi bubur hangat, air putih, dan susu cokelat berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju sebuah kamar yang berada di lantai dua.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, ia memang sengaja membiarkannya terbuka.

"Haechanie, bangunlah. Eomma memasakkan bubur kesukaanmu dan— eh?"

Ranjang anak bungsunya sudah rapih dan terdengar suara air di kamar mandi.

Wanita yang bernama lengkap Kim Jinah itu langsung meletakkan nampannya dan berjalan sedikit cepat ke kamar mandi yang terkunci dari dalam. Ia baru saja hendak mengetuk, namun pintunya sudah terbuka duluan dari dalam.

"Eomma mengagetkanku."

Haechan yang sudah memakai seragam dengan kemeja putih yang dua kancing teratasnya belum dikancingkan, dan sebuah handuk kecil tergerai begitu saja menutupi rambutnya yang basah dan wajahnya yang sudah tampak lebih segar.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun? Kau ingin sekolah sekarang? Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja? Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter Ahn? Apa tubuhmu sudah jauh lebih baik? Apa—"

"Eomma. Aku baik-baik saja." Haechan tertawa kecil untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia memang sudah baik.

"Apa kau tidak ingat kau membuat ibumu ini menangis semalaman?"

Haechan menghentikan kegiatan memasang dasinya.

"Eomma menangis? Karena aku? Kenapa eomma menangisiku sih..."

"Kenapa? Aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu yang tiba-tiba teriak histeris dan pingsan saat kakakmu memelukmu. Kau membuat dokter Ahn datang pada pukul dua pagi."

Haechan menggigit bibir bawahnya, tentu saja ia tahu itu. Ia mengingat apa yang terjadi dan sempat merutukinya ketika di kamar mandi.

"Ganti bajumu dengan pakaian yang lebih santai. Eomma sudah memberitahu wali kelasmu bahwa kau sedang sakit."

Haechan menurut saja ketika ibunya menyuruhnya duduk di kasur dan membantu merapihkan rambutnya yang masih setengah basah. Ia adalah anak bungsu, jadi sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan ibunya yang sedikit memanjakannya.

"Hari ini kita akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku sudah membuat janji pada dokter Ahn untuk—"

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja, eomma... aku sudah sehat, sungguh aku tidak sakit. Tadi malam aku hanya benar-benar kelelahan dan setengah dehidrasi jadi aku pingsan. Eomma tahu sendiri jika aku berlatih terlalu keras akhir-akhir ini."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku sendiri yang akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit. Sekarang habiskan sarapanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, ini dia hasil pemeriksaan fisik anak anda, Nyonya Lee."

Dokter dengan nametag bertuliskan Ahn Jisoo itu menaikkan kacamatanya, ia tersenyum ramah pada sepasang ibu dan anak didepannya. Dokter Ahn sendiri sudah lama mengenal keduanya, bahkan sejak Haechan belum lahir. Karena ia merupakan sahabat karib dari Lee Yonghwan dan merupakan dokter pribadi keluarga itu.

"Secara fisik, sebenarnya tidak ada masalah serius seperti cedera otot dan sebagainya. Hanya saja tekanan darahnya cukup rendah untuk ukuran seorang atlet muda sepertinya. Mungkin itu juga yang membuatnya mudah kelelahan. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, saya juga sudah mendapat amanat dari suami anda untuk memberikan beberapa suplemen dan vitamin tambahan untuk Haechan."

Jinah hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil membaca sesekali laporan kesehatan anaknya itu. Haechan sendiri hanya menundukkan pandangannya, ia sedikit bosan dengan tempat bernama rumah sakit itu.

"Untuk kejadian tadi malam, bisakah saya mendapat waktu khusus saya hanya dengan Haechan-ssi saja? Itupun jika anda tidak keberatan."

Haechan yang merasa terpanggil hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Ya, tidak masalah Jiwoo-ssi. Saya akan menunggu diluar."

Sekarang Haechan dibuat bingung karena hanya ada ia dan sang dokter di ruangan itu.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, Haechan-ssi. Karena tidak ada masalah serius pemeriksaan fisikmu, sepertinya kau sedang terganggu dengan sesuatu akhir-akhir ini yang membuatmu tiba-tiba histeris lalu tidak sadarkan diri. Jadi kupikir ada sedikit gangguan psikis dan sebagainya karena itu aku meminta waktu khusus karena sepertinya kau sendiri belum menceritakan masalahmu bahkan pada ibumu sendiri."

Sang dokter hanya tersenyum maklum ketika bocah itu menghindari tatapannya dan memainkan jri-jarinya. Sepertinya dugaannya betul.

Dokter Ahn lalu inisiatif duduk tepat di samping pasiennya.

"Kau bisa ceritakan sesuatu yang mengganggumu padaku. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik."

Ibarat kalimat sihir, kini Haechan akhirnya mau menatap sang dokter. Ia jadi sedikit lebih rileks, mungkin tidak ada salahnya menceritakan sedikit masalahnya.

"Aku merasa... ada seseorang yang sedang menggangguku. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa dia..."

Haechan lalu menceritakan kejadian kemarin sore ketika ia melihat dengan jelas sebuah panah melesat yang arahnya seperti sengaja namun tidak bermaksud melukainya hingga sebuah nomor asing yang mengirimkan pesan yang sama yang pernah dikirimkannya lima tahun lalu pada Mark.

"Aku mengakui aku memang pernah mengirim pesan itu tepat lima tahun yang lalu di tanggal yang sama pada Mark hyung. Tepat beberapa jam sebelum kejadian mengerikan itu... namun pesan yang sekarang dikirimkan kembali pada Mark itu demi Tuhan bukan aku yang mengirimnya!"

Dokter Ahn langsung menenangkan kedua bahu yang menegang itu. Ia dapat menemukan sorot ketakutan dalam mata Haechan.

"Lima tahun yang lalu, aku juga pernah meminta Mark hyung untuk datang ke gedung di belakang sekolah. Dulunya gedung itu merupakan gedung baru SMP kami yang akan dijadikan sebuah lapangan indoor biasa namun bangunan itu belum selesai pembangunannya, hingga suatu hari terjadi musibah kebakaran besar yang menewaskan seorang siswa."

"Mark hyung berada di lokasi kejadian dan hampir tidak bisa menyelamatkan dirinya, karena ia pikir aku masih berada didalam gedung itu maka ia berani menembus kobaran api dan mengabaikan seluruh peringatan dari petugas pemadam kebakaran disana. Saat itu ponselku mati, padahal aku tidak sedang berada di lokasi kejadian, aku berada di kantin luar sekolah. Aku lupa memberitahu Mark hyung dan aku bahkan tidak tahu jika ia nyaris kehilangan nyawanya ketika mencariku yang bahkan tidak ada didalam gedung yang terbakar itu. Lalu... a-aku—"

Dokter Ahn langsung merangkul Haechan, sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada anak perempuannya dirumah ketika ia bersedih.

"Kau bisa menghentikannya sejenak. Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku... aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi lagi karena setelah itu Mark terluka parah dan ia dinyatakan koma selama empat hari namun saat ia terbangun, ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Dokter disana mengatakan ia mengalami amnesia..."

Haechan menarik nafas panjang. Entah kenapa ia merasa ini semua begitu berat meski hanya untuk diceritakan.

"Apa Mark tahu soal kejadian lima tahun yang lalu dan juga semua hal yang menyebabkannya amnesia?"

Haechan menggeleng pelan. "Keluarga Mark sudah tahu soal musibah itu tapi mereka memutuskan untuk merahasiakan soal amnesianya karena Mark sendiri meski sempat melupakan identitasnya namun itu tidak lama karena ia menjalani terapi, tapi tampaknya ia memang tidak bisa mengingat soal musibah itu seolah-olah ia tidak pernah mengalaminya. Setelah itu, kondisinya setelah koma juga sudah jauh lebih baik dan tidak meninggalkan cedera atau trauma yang serius, jadi orang tuanya memutuskan untuk menutup semuanya seakan-akan Mark memang tidak pernah amnesia."

"Ah... jadi itu adalah amnesia retrogade, penderita mengalami ketidakmampuan memunculkan kembali ingatan masa lalu." Dokter Ahn mengangguk paham. Sepertinya ia mulai mengerti jalan cerita ini.

"Apa kau tertekan karena menyimpan beban rasa bersalah yang begitu berat pada Mark?"

Haechan terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Aku memang merasa tertekan karena aku takut jika Mark tiba-tiba mendapat ingatannya lagi lalu ia akan membenciku karena akulah yang pernah membuatnya celaka. Namun... bukan itu... tapi kejadian kemarin sore itu..."

Haechan menyembunyikan jari-jarinya yang bergetar. Ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, aku merasa seseorang seperti sedang menerorku. Ada yang mengirimkan sms sama yang pernah kukirim pada Mark lima tahun lalu tepat beberapa jam sebelum musibah gedung itu. Bahkan sms itu terkirim tepat di tanggal yang sama! Kami juga hampir celaka karena sebuah anak panah melesat dan hampir melukai kepala Mark hyung..."

Haechan memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin sore.

"Aku berani bersumpah aku melihat anak panah itu. Ukurannya lebih kecil seperti pensil, namun panjangnya sekitar 20 cm. Aku memang sedang kelelahan saat itu tapi aku sungguh tidak sedang berhalusinasi, dokter!"

"Haechan-ah, tenanglah. Aku akan membantumu mengatasi masalah ini, okay? Kita juga tidak bisa langsung melapor kepada polisi jika ada seseorang yang berniat untuk mencelakanmu. Apa kau ingin aku membantu untuk memberitahu orang tuamu, mungkin mereka—"

Haechan dengan cepat menahan lengan doker pribadinya itu. "Jangan, kumohon. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan ini."

Setelah itu, dokter Ahn hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sepertinya ini akan sulit.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To: Full sun**

 **Message** : _"Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja? Jaemin bilang kau tidak masuk hari ini dan wali kelas kalian bilang kau sakit? Apa kau cedera?"_

Satu detik, dua detik. Mark yang baru saja mengirim pesannya langsung mengetik kembali pesan yang lain.

 **To: Full sun**

 **Message** : _"Apa kau jatuh sakit karena kelelahan kemarin?"_

30 detik kemudian. Masih tidak ada balasan dari kontak bernama "Full sun" itu. Nama itu sendiri merupakan arti nama dari adik kelasnya yang begitu disayanginya.

Ya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Haechan.

Mark mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya tidak tenang. Ia sudah menunggu hampir 10 menit untuk balasan smsnya karena biasanya Haechan selalu membalas pesannya dengan cepat. Mark juga sudah menelepon anak itu berkali-kali namun tidak ada seorangpun yang mengangkatnya.

"Sepertinya ia mematikan dering ponselnya."

"Apa sakitnya begitu parah?"

"Aku takut dia mengalami cedera. Kompetisi memanahnya akan berlangsung bulan depan..."

Mark terus bermonolog, lalu ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tiba-tiba ingat kejadian kemarin sore ketika Haechan bertingkah aneh.

"Coba aku hubungi dia lewat nomor barunya itu."

Belum ada semenit, Mark kembali mengeluh karena nomor yang ia duga merupakan nomor baru Haechan yang kemarin mengiriminya sms itu benar-benar tidak aktif lagi.

"Nomor lamanya masih aktif meskipun dia tidak membalas pesan atau mengangkat panggilanku. Tapi kenapa dia mengirimiku pesan untuk datang ke gedung itu kemarin sore dengan nomor baru?"

"Ah sudahlah."

Mark menarik selimutnya sebatas dada. Sejak tadi ia berada sendirian di ruang UKS karena kakinya terkilir ketika bermain basket saat jam istirahat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadi apa saja yang kau bicarakan dengan dokter Ahn?"

Haechan tidak menggubris pertanyaan ibunya itu. Tatapannya jatuh pada jalanan yang kebetulan sedang macet itu. Ia tidak sedang melamun, ia mendengar dengan baik pertanyaan ibunya itu, hanya saja perasaannya sedang buruk kali ini.

"Haechanie?" ibunya menyentuh pelan bahu kanannya.

"Dokter Ahn hanya memberi nasihat agar aku menjaga stamina tubuhku untuk kompetisi itu."

Haechan tidak berbohong, dokter Ahn memang mengatakan dirinya untuk tetap sehat. Hanya saja, ia memang belum berani untuk cerita lebih lanjut tentang beberapa sebab yang mengganggu pikirannya kemarin.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan setelah dari rumah sakit memakan waktu hampir satu jam. Meski ia hanya duduk diam di mobilnya, namun Haechan merasa begitu lelah sehingga ia dengan pasrahnya membanting tubuhnya ke ranjangnya. Ia juga melempar begitu saja sendal rumahnya. Bahkan ia tidak sempat mengganti hoodie merah dan celana jinsnya dengan pakaian rumah yang lebih nyaman.

Tubuhnya tertelungkup, dengan wajah terbenam di bantal. Haechan merasa ia berada di titik terendah moodnya hari ini. Dalam hati ia bersyukur tidak masuk sekolah hari ini.

Oh ya, sekolah. Haechan jadi ingat sesuatu.

Dalam hitungan detik, ia bangkit dari kasurnya dengan wajah setengah panik.

"Dimana ponselku?"

Ia baru sadar jika ia melempar ponselnya ke kolong ranjangnya kemarin malam dan lupa mengambilnya.

Setelah mengambil ponselnya, Haechan meringis melihat notifikasi ponselnya.

"Jaemin, Mark hyung... Park seonsaengnim? 14 panggilan tak tertajawab. Tumben sekali mereka mengkhawatirkanku."

Moodnya berangsur baik ketika membaca beberapa pesan yang ditujukan padanya itu.

 **From: Park Chanyeol seonsaengnim.**

"Cepatlah sembuh, Haechan-ssi. Jangan lupa untuk mengumpulkan tugas laporanmu besok."

 **From: murkeuri**

" _Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja? Jaemin bilang kau tidak masuk hari ini dan wali kelas kalian bilang kau sakit? Apa kau cedera?"_

" _Apa kau jatuh sakit karena kelelahan kemarin?"_

" _Angkat teleponku T-T"_

 **From: nananajaemin**

" _KAU SAKIT APA? KENAPA TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU DULU?"_

" _Gara-gara kau tidak masuk, aku jadi harus mencatat semua pelajaran hari ini agar kau tidak tertinggal materi. Tanganku pegal!"_

" _KAU BERANI-BERANINYA TIDAK MENGANGKAT TELEPONKU?!"_

" _Aku makan di kantin sendirian T-T Jeno hyung sibuk dengan kegiatan Osis nya, huh menyebalkan."_

" _HAECHAN-AH AKU BAHAGIA TIDAK ADA KAU DI KELAS KARENA KELAS TENANG TANPAMU HAHAHA."_

" _Aku kesepian. Renjun sedang sibuk berlatih untuk olimpiadenya. Aku bosan sekali."_

" _Kau tahu? Tadi Jeno mengantar Mark sunbae ke UKS. Katanya kaki Mark sunbae terkilir."_

" _YAK! KAU HARUS MASUK SEKOLAH BESOK ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"_

Haechan sendiri hanya tertawa geli ketika membaca semua pesan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **14 April 2017**

.

Satu hari berlalu dengan cepat. Pagi itu, Haechan memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah.

 _ **TAK!**_

"Akh! Yak!"

Haechan menatap tajam pada seseorang yang memukul penggaris plastik ke kepalanya.

"Itu untuk kau yang tidak membalas pesanku dan membuatku harus menulis semua materi kemarin."

"Ini masih pukul tujuh kurang dan kau sudah banyak bertingkah." Jaemin yang mendengar kalimat itu hanya mendengus.

"Kau terlihat sehat-sehat saja, tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru sembuh dari sakit. Kemarin kau bohong ya pada Park seonsaengnim?" Jaemin lalu melotot pada teman sebangkunya itu.

"Aku memang tidak sakit, tapi kemarin aku pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Ke rumah sakit tapi kau sedang tidak sakit. Kau ingin mengencani suster disana?"

Haechan mencebikkan bibirnya. Ia lalu membuka sebungkus coklat dari tasnya dan memotongnya sebagian, lalu menyuapkannya pada Jaemin.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Telur ayam."

"Yak!"

Haechan memotong cokelat miliknya dan tetap menyuapkannya pada Jaemin sampai cokelat itu habis.

"Sudah tahu ini cokelat. Masih saja tanya ini apa."

"Kau menyogokku dengan cokelat!"

"Iya. Biar kau tidak cerewet hari ini. Otakku sakit mendengar omelanmu pagi ini, Na Jaemin."

Setelah itu keduanya kembali bertengkar dan berisik seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul tiga sore, bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 30 menit yang lalu. Sebagian kelas sudah sepi, dan sebagian masih ramai oleh siswa-siswa yang disibukkan dengan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler.

Seorang siswa dengan nametag bertuliskan "Mark Lee" berlari kecil menuju salah satu kelas di lantai dua. Ia baru saja ingin menaiki tangga namun seseorang menghentikannya.

"Kau mencari Jeno, hyung? Ia baru saja pergi dengan Jaemin."

Mark yang mendengar suara yang begitu khas ditelinganya itu tersenyum lega. Lalu ia mendekati orang itu.

"Aku mencarimu, Haechan-ah."

Haechan membalas senyuman itu. "Baiklah, kau sudah bertemu orang yang kau cari."

Mark lalu mengacak pelan rambut cokelat tua siswa yang lebih muda setahun dengannya itu.

"Kemarin kau tidak membalas pesanku dan mengangkat teleponku. Kupikir kau marah padaku."

Haechan hanya tertawa kecil, tidak membalas pertanyaan itu karena tidak mungkin jika ia bilang bahwa ia lupa meninggalkan ponselnya di bawah ranjang.

"Kau masih sakit ya?"

"Huh? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang sakit?"

Mark lalu mengangguk.

"Aku tidak sakit, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh."

"Wajahmu agak pucat dan..." Mark mengusap peluh di pelipis Haechan. "Dan kau berkeringat dingin. Kemarin kau sakit apa sih?"

Haechan hanya berdecak saja. Ia memang tidak sedang sakit, bahkan ia merasa baik-baik saja.

"Ayo kita ke game center, aku yang traktir." Haechan menarik lengan seniornya itu. Namun Mark tidak bergeming.

"Tanganmu dingin, Haechan. Apa kau sungguh baik-baik saja?"

Haechan hanya mendesah kesal. "Aku sehat dan aku baik. Perasaanku memang sedang buruk sekali saat ini, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa. Jadi, temani aku ke game center ya?"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Tapi aku akan mengambil barang punya Kangmin yang tidak sengaja aku tinggalkan. Kau tunggu didepan gerbang sekolah ya? Kita akan bertemu disana."

Haechan hanya mengangguk saja dan terus menatap punggung seniornya yang semakin menjauh. Ia berjalan pelan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Selama berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya yang tidak jauh, Haechan terus mengusap peluhnya berkali-kali. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?"

Entah kenapa juga perasaannya begitu buruk. Kenapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi?

Haechan menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu ia merogoh ponselnya dan menelepon Mark.

" _ **Halo? Sebentar, Haechan-ah. Aku belum—"**_

"Kau dimana, hyung?"

" _ **Tunggu saja di gerbang sekolah, oke? Aku sedang mencari bola basket milik Kangmin yang kemarin tidak sengaja kutinggalkan di gedung kosong belakang sekolah yang kemarin kita datangi itu. Karena kemarin kau menarikku berlari jadi aku tidak sengaja meninggalkannya disini."**_

Haechan memijat keningnya. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba cemas seperti ini.

"Bi-bisakah kau jangan ke tempat itu lagi? Aku—"

" _ **Hey, aku bahkan belum meninggalkanmu selama 5 menit. Aku baru saja tiba di gedung ini dan belum menemukan bolanya."**_

 **PIP!**

Haechan merasa jengah dan langsung memutuskan panggilan itu secara sepihak. Ia tidak memikirkan apapun lagi dan langsung berlari untuk menyusul Mark ke tempat itu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa secemas ini.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk tiba di gedung itu karena posisi gedung itu sendiri berada di belakang gedung SMP dan SMA nya. Haechan hanya memerlukan waktu tiga menit dengan berlari kesana.

"Hyung!"

Mark yang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya itu langsung menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat juniornya tampak terengah-engah setelah berlari.

"Astaga Haechan-ah. Kau berlari dan menyusulku kesini lagi?"

Mark mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya dan memberikannya pada Haechan yang sangat berkeringat.

Namun Haechan hanya menepis sapu tangan itu. Rasa cemasnya memang belum menghilang namun ia sedikit lega karena Mark ada didepannya.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mencari bolanya."

Namun Haechan lagi-lagi menahan lengan Mark. Keduanya kembali berdiri berhadapan dan tidak bergeming di tempatnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hyung."

"Apa?"

Haechan menatap lurus pada suatu objek di belakang Mark tanpa berkedip. Hal itu membuat Mark ikut menengok dan menatap sesuatu di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Namun Mark tidak melihat apapun, karena fokusnya adalah sebuah dinding yang tertutupi oleh kayu-kayu besar yang bersandar dan menutupi sebuah tangga juga.

Haechan melihat suatu bayangan namun jaraknya begitu jauh... bayangan seseorang yang sedang memegang sesuatu yang tidak asing bagi Haechan.

"I-itu..."

Ia merasa de javu lagi...

... ia teringat kejadian kemarin sore itu...

... dan semua itu berlalu dengan cepat dalam hitungan detik sebelum sesuatu yang begitu cepat melesat kearah mereka.

 _ **Sret!**_

 _ **TSAAKK!**_

"Akhhh!"

Sekali lagi, semuanya berlalu begitu cepat dalam hitungan detik ketika Mark sempat merasakan begitu cepatnya Haechan memeluk dan membalik tubuhnya sehingga mereka bertukar posisi.

Mark kaget, ia begitu kaget dan membeku di tempatnya ketika akhirnya ia melihat bayangan yang sepertinya merupakan objek yang dilihat Haechan.

Bayangan seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dan memegang sebuah busur yang baru saja dilesatkan anak panahnya.

Semuanya begitu cepat terjadi, bahkan ketika Mark baru saja merasakan ada percikan darah yang mengenai dagunya... dan Haechan yang ambruk, hampir menimpa tubuhnya jika saja ia tidak menahan kakinya untuk tetap berdiri.

"Ha-haechan-ah..."

Mark menahan tubuh Haechan untuk tetap berdiri.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Badannya bergetar hebat ketika saat itu juga Haechan mengerang kesakitan.

Ia melihatnya. Mark melihatnya. Sebuah panah menancap di punggung bagian kanan Haechan. Panah itu sepertinya menancap cukup dalam.

Ya, sebuah anak panah.

Mark langsung mencari seseorang yang melakukan ini. Ia hampir saja memutuskan untuk berlari menuju tangga itu dan mengejar pelakunya namun erangan Haechan menghentikannya.

"Bertahanlah... kumohon bertahanlah..."

Mark berusaha untuk memapah Haechan, otaknya sekarang mengatakan untuk pergi, pergi dan pergi menjauhi gedung terkutuk ini.

Haechan yang tidak mampu mengatakan apapun lagi selain mengerang sakit hanya bisa pasrah ketika tangan kirinya dikalungkan ke pundak Mark. Sekuat tenaga, Mark menahan tubuh Haechan untuk tetap berdiri dan berjalan meski tertatih.

Dalam setiap langkahnya, Mark sungguh menahan tangis dan amarahnya ketika Haechan tidak mampu menahan sakitnya.

Ketika mereka sudah cukup jauh dari tempat itu, Haechan yang sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan sakit di bahunya akhirnya ambruk. Kedua kakinya sungguh lemas, ia tidak sanggup berjalan lagi. Sakit di punggungnya sungguh tak tertahankan lagi.

Haechan menahan erangan sakitnya dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Mark sendiri langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi sebuah kontak.

"Hy-hyung... Johnny hyung... to-tolong, datanglah di gang yang biasa kau lewati setiap minggu. Hae-haechan... di-dia terluka, cepatlah kesini!"

Mark menjatuhkan ponselnya ketika ia refleks menahan tubuh Haechan yang semakin lemas. Seluruh kemeja seragam bagian punggung anak itu sudah ternodai darah, bahkan Mark dapat mencium dengan jelas bau anyir darah anak itu.

Mark tahu Haechan belum pingsan, ia terus menepuk berulang kali pipi anak itu agar tetap sadar.

"Mianhae... ma-maafkan aku... ini salahku, Haechan-ah..."

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

 **Hai lagi hehe. Terimakasih utk yg udah review di chapter pertama ^^ semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini hehe.**

 **Ohya btw ff ini bukan tema hantu2 gitu kok haha. Konflik ceritanya akan dibahas di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Aku janji bakal fast update kalo banyak yg suka ff ini dan banyak yg review juga hehe.**

 **BIG THANKS TO : Syulalalili, zeroo082, Rimm, BooSeungkwan, Starlightlee, Kiddongim, Wiji, Dindch22, markeu, mtxgtvtzk. Terimakasih reviewnya^^**

 **See you in next chapter!**


End file.
